LEGO Multiverse/Mods
Mods are modifications which can be made by any user and put in the Mods section below. None of these mods will be supported by Trail Blazer Studios, but some might be added into the full game. You can put down any ideas you want to be in the game in the Mods section below by doing . Then list off features added in with your mod below. I will check mark a mod if it will be added into the game. Mods Multiverse Modding by Trailblazer101 ✔ Used as the recommended main programming for all other mods. Makes the game run faster, removes any lag, provides better pixels, and adds in a Mods section which shows a list of all mods installed. The Worst Mod in LEGO Existence by ShadeTheNarwhal All character idle animations are replaced with the character dabbing. Every bit of dialogue is done in the fashion of those "poorly-translated songs" videos, with the same computer-generated voice. The character Sonic the Hedgehog is replaced by Sanic teh Hedehog. Every time the characters Inkling Girl or Inkling Boy are on the screen, the music changes to a loop of "You're A Kid, You're A Squid". Johnny Bravo is replaced by Nick Crompton. LEGO Nightmareverse by Dr Aidan Quinn All characters have a dark Demigra controlled style, The background is corrupted like a hacked bootleg video game, The TV that Homer uses for his Foundation Element shows "The Wyoming Incident", "CreepyPasta footage" and more, The Power Rangers are either replaced with Phantom Fury rangers or Death Dealers and their zords become more dark. The Mustachio Mod by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Every character with Super Strength has their model replaced with Mustachio, their quotes are all Mustachio's quotes, and the music is always replaced with Rasputin by Boney M., while enemies become Lil Peanut. LEGO Mineversecraft by iNinjago All characters get a block-like appearance. All music is replaced with Minecraft music and the portals look like End Portals. Also, the hearts get replaced with Minecraft styled hearts. The Spooky Macabre Mod by Trigger Happy the Gremlin The Skeleton Organ is replaced by Boner Skull. B.A. is replaced with Burn Skull. Kai is replaced with Red Skull. Jay is replaced with Blue Skull. Also LEGO Dimensions compatible. LEGO Venture: The Movie Mod by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Gives Venture characters their LEGO Venture: The Movie appearances. SMultiverse by WC Sunamaru ✔ This mod adds several elements from the fictional game SBurb into the game, such as the grist and boondollar systems, manipulating the world, the various objects, etc. Any vehicle or gadgets can be alchimised together to make new, in-game-only vehicles and gadgets. You can even prototype sprites, which effects the newly-added Underling enemy category, travel to prospit and derse, and more. Multiverse Classic by WC Sunamaru This mod changes every vehicle, gadget, character, location, etc. to how they looked or would have looked in the earlier LEGO Games (Such as the first two LEGO Star Wars games, LEGO Batman 1, etc.), complete with edited shaders, and a completely revised Vortex menu. The Trigger's Not in a Good Mood Right now Mod by Trigger Happy the Gremlin The hub world theme is replaced by "Daddy Would you Like Some Sausages?", the enemies have their textures replaced with profile pictures of Fantendo users, Batman is replaced with a Baseball Bat, every time Scooby Doo is placed on the portal Scooby Dooby Hickey plays, the Velociraptor is replaced with Philosoraptor, Marty McFly is replaced with Sarah Jane Smith, Superman is replaced with the Druggie from Sausage Party, Cyborg is replaced with CATS, Aquaman is replaced with Poseidon, whenever Gimli is in the game it plays "I Mine Diamonds" and he is replaced with a Dwarf Fortress viking, Legolas is replaced with Slipknot, Gollum is replaced with Humpty Dumpty and his theme music is replaced with the nursery rhyme of the same name, Gamer Kid's quotes all have to do with him being single and his soda is replaced with a can of worms, the Arcade Machine minigames are all replaced with Ventur.io, BMO is replaced with a Game Boy that has the screen from 7 Grand Dad on it, the Sand Worm is replaced with the Basilisk, Harry Potter is replaced with a really SEXY Snape (Trigger's not gay BTW), Lord Voldemort is replaced with an Emoji, the Hogwarts Express is replaced with dirrahea, Slimer is replaced with a Spore monster, Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is replaced with Ocean Man, Sonic is replaced with the cringey CW Flash, the Crabmeat is replaced with MISHA, DALEKs are replaced with Astromech Droids, Doctor Who is replaced with Star Trek, Beetleguese is replaced with Diabolus, Diabolus is replaced with Beetleguese, ZORB Jake is replaced with a Deviantart inflation of Paul McCartney, every other Jake is replaced with Little King John, HIM is replaced with Wetfahrt Cheeseburger, Hulk is replaced with The Incredible Bulk, K-9 is replaced with Puppy Monkey Baby, Squidward is replaced with Dlabs, Dlabs are replaced with Squidward, Bart Simpson is replaced with Fart Simpson, Homer Simpson is replaced with Peter Griffin, Knuckles is replaced with Mario, and Bane is replaced with Mustachio. Protogent by Trigger Happy the Gremlin AnthonyM is replaced with Protogent, all music is replaced with the Protogent Rap, all enemies are replaced with viruses, all Studs are replaced with Protogent software, all quotes are replaced with "Oh my System Crashed", and Strongarm is replaced with the Mustached Protogent. External Links * LEGO Multiverse/Mods on LMMCU Wikia